James Graham's Rayman Claus is Coming to Town Part 6.
Here is part six of James Graham's eleventh movie spoof, The Year without a Santa Claus. Cast * Baby Santa/Kris Kringle - Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) * Young Kris Kringle - Dumbo (from Dumbo) * Adult Kris Kringle - Rayman (from Rayman) * Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) * Jessica - Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) * Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) * Topper - Dopey (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Burgermeister Meisterburger - Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) * Grimsby - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) * Winter Warlock - James P. Sullivan (from Monsters Inc) * S.D. Kluger - Doc (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Tanta Kringle - Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) * Dingle - AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Wingle - Thomas O' Malley (from The Aristocats) * Bingle - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Tingle - Pongo (from 101 Dalmatians (1961 version)) * Zingle - Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) * Burgermeister's Soldiers - The Robot Pirates (from Rayman) * Children - Slightly, The Twins, Cubby, Nibs, Toodles, and The Globox Children (from Peter Pan and Rayman) Transcript *James P. Sullivan: Well, there is a way we can help each other. You can bring me some new toys, and I can assist you with my magic. *Rayman: Yes, but how? *James P. Sullivan: I'll show you. Days into my crystal ball, someone is looking for you. (some appears inside a crystal ball and comes out) *Ly the Fairy: Rayman Kringle? Rayman Kringle?! *Rayman: Ly the Fairy? *James P. Sullivan: Go to her, lad. *Ly the Fairy: Oh, Rayman, at last! *Rayman: Yes, and it's only me, Madame. *Ly the Fairy: I thought I'd lose you forever. I wanted you to use these. Letters and notes from the children of Sombertown. They're asking for more toys. And as you can see, Razorbeard has destroyed the ones you brought. *Rayman: What?! Oh my gosh! You said you'd ask them that there would be plenty of toys, but only if they behaved themselves. No crying and no pouting for all I know. I've got ways of knowing. My personal friend, James P. Sullivan, or Sulley, to be exact, has told me that. I can see when they're sleeping and I know when they're awake. (chuckles) *Ly the Fairy: (giggles) Oh my goodness! You know when they're bad or good?! *Rayman: Yes, and you're telling them to be good, for goodness sake?! (grins) *Ly the Fairy: Why, yes! And thank you, Rayman, for being so kind, and just being you! *Rayman: Oh, golly! (he and Ly kiss each other) Now about the toys, I'll slip them in after dark, while Razorbeard is asleep. So, you tell the boys and girls to leave their doors unlocked tomorrow night. (Ly obeys and shakes hands with Rayman, who shakes hands with her) *Narrator: Well, Rayman went back to the Kringles to get some more toys. And what do you think those Kringles are doing? (Rayman and the Kringles are hard at work, building and loading some new toys) Yes, and they moved in all the time in the Winter, and never stopped making toys. Yeah, and I guess Sulley is trying to help Rayman out. *Sulley: Well done on the list you're making, pal! *Rayman: Yes, it is. *Narrator: Rayman checked every list on the children wanting all the toys they wanted once and checked it over twice. He tried to figure it out, who was just naught and who was nice. *Rayman: Wow! I take it that they're all pretty nice. *Narrator: So he packed everything up and was off to Southtown. (Rayman packs everything up and sets off for Sombertown) And when he was safe inside Sombertown, he checked every open door to see every child asleep inside. *Admiral Razorbeard: This is outrages! Toys! Toys everywhere! And it's crazy too! What sort of criminal is this Kringle? Sneeking into houses by night? I hear by decree that all the towns, doors, and windows will be all shut tight against this gangster. (laughs evilly) Category:James Graham Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Movie Spoof Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Parts